In October of 1986 the National Cancer Institute initiated the Community Intervention Trial for Smoking Cessation (COMMIT). COMMIT is a multi- center cooperative program to design and employ smoking cessation strategies that (10 will effectively reach and aid smokers, especially heavy smokers, to achieve and maintain long-term cessation of cigarette smoking, and (20 will work through communities, utilizing existing media channels, health care providers and health care delivery systems, major organizations and social institutions capable of reaching and influencing smoking behavior among large numbers of people. The trial is being conducted in 11 matched pairs of North American communities. One community has been randomly assigned to active community intervention while the comparison community will receive minimal or no intervention. Randomization of the communities took place on May 20, 1988. A core of standardized intervention strategies will be used in all intervention sites in addition to strategies tailored to the needs of the individual communities. These activities will be implemented using a variety of institutions and existing community structures, including worksites and religious organizations which are the focus of this information collection effort. The first Worksite/School and Religious Organization Surveys were completed in May 1990. The purpose of this solicitation is to obtain contractor support to implement surveys of 120 worksites, 35 schools as worksites, and 50 religious organizations for a total of 4,510 completed interviews across the 22 communities.